


Uncontrollable Lust (Levi x Reader)

by Schwing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rape Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwing/pseuds/Schwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corridors of the Survey corps are too dark for you to see anything, especially after your candle was blown out.<br/>You're walking back to your dorm and enter the first door that you feel, going to where your bed is situated only to find another person already sleeping in it.<br/>You feel firm abs underneath the covers...... and no its not Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hideously beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: chapter 3 has a non con theme, I apologise for those who were not warned and were disturbed. Please skip if you want! Also, thanks guys for the supportive comments, I'm actually so glad T_T please enjoy guys!! I might continue since some people requested for it... Please by all means, give me some suggestions and I can tailor it ^-^

The candle flame flickers as the shadows dance across the never ending stone walls, encasing a thin trail of marble floors leading to what would eventually be your prison of a room. There was no such thing as luxury when it came to joining the survey corps, there was no warmth, no rest and indefinitely, no weakness allowed to be seen. You sacrificed your life to humanity to only meet strict and cold confinement. You sighed, regretting your decision of leaving your dorm in the middle of the night to seek a glimpse of the sky. Recently you’ve forgotten the meaning of life. Win to live. Lose and die. If you don’t fight… you won’t ever win. Was this the purpose of your very existence? Suicide wasn’t the answer but you desperately wanted to stop the pain, stop the grief, the fear…the anxiety… The night sky was the single thing reassuring your own insecurities. You feel a calming sensation of relief wash over your body when staring deep into the night of soothing dark blue. A blanket of crystal stars wrapping this breaking world and the moon, listening, listening to your cries, your screams, your meaningless protests. The world was cruel. Unforgiving. Yet it held such beauty… such hideous beauty.

Without warning, a sudden gust of wind swiftly travels down the dark corridor as your flame vanishes into the darkness. Your (e/c) eyes enlarge as you stare into what seemed to be darker than black. Cold sweat formed as you shivered as the abyss encircled you. You feared the darkness and you feared the loneliness, but trembling at the thought of what you feared the most… the unknown. Your imagination could see as clearly as ever now that you were blind. Titans. Death. The deceased. The ones who were slaughtered. Eaten. Right in front of you. These nightmares flashed before you, sending you to a frantic dash whilst you hand glided across the walls for a door. With a small jolt, you feel a door knob beneath your trembling fingertips and without a second thought you turn it, letting yourself in and closing the door behind you gently trying not to wake the other girls up.

With a sigh of emotional exhaustion you walk swiftly to you bed which you had remember the area in after a year of sleeping on that hard rock of a mattress. Was it just you or did your bed smell so good today, this lightened your mood ever so slightly as you removed your clothes, wearing only a loose top and underwear, lifted the bed covers and slipped in. You signed once again, moving your arm across the bed sheets, only to meet an unsuspecting touch of another object. With confusion you feel around, only to meet something hard. SHIT. It was the abdomen of another person. You flinch backwards, shocked at the structure and the firmness of this person’s abs, let alone to think there was someone else in your bed!! Then you suddenly realize….

“Hey… Mikasa. What the hell do you think you’re doing in my bed?” you giggle as you immediately relax.

“Man, you scared me and what’s with those solid abs?! You know, pretty girls like you really shouldn’t gain too much muscle. It will scared the guys away! Especially your Eren!~” you tease, still unaware of the lion you were awakening.


	2. Dangerous desires

“Hahhh?......” was the sound of a deep and husky voice, resonating against the walls of the room, marking the awakening of a man. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT. WAIT…. WHAT!!?! You were frantically confused, yet you recognized who the voice belonged to immediately. Without a doubt, someone who you’ve trained with every day. Someone who made you and your fellow team mates clean the same room 5 times. Someone who everyone and every creature was afraid of. That someone who you’ve admired since you first met him….

Levi Corporal.

You could have sworn that your heart had jumped out of your mouth. The adrenaline and the thumping of your racing heart beat caused you to throw yourself of the bed, sprinting towards that door for a death defying escape. A sudden firm grip on your wrist stops time altogether as you nearly scream but not in time as you feels a sharp knee in digging into your back, causing you to land onto the ground causing pain to run throughout your body, a small cry escaping your lungs.

“Little shit. Who the fuck are you and what type of sick stunt are trying to pull?!” He growls with disgust in his tone. Your arms are tightly held behind your back with Levi, who had just woken up, on top of you. Still holding onto you he lifts you off the ground with a quick pull, pressing you against the wall and holding both your arms above your head to keep you in place. You’re whole body freezes just thinking about the consequences. How the fuck do you even explain this misunderstanding?! Without notice a strong hand pats your body all over as Levi searched for a weapon in the blinding darkness. He patted across your sides and down your thighs still unsuspecting of your gender. As his hand rose across your body it reached your chest, giving it a tough squeeze by accident.

"NOO!" You give out a little shriek, tears forming in your eyes. To Levi’s shock, he quickly removes his hands and immediately turning on the light. He stares at you with an expression that could not mask his confusion. You are now blushing, a pinkish hue painted on your cheeks with tears glistening in your eyes. “Cadet (name), what do you think your trying to do?” his tone lightens but he still sounds irritated as he snaps of out his trance, realizing that your little clothing was exposing most of your body.

"Shit." He glances in a different direction, furrowing his eyes even more, going against his male instincts. You were a beautiful woman, both graceful and gentle. Your long (h/c) hair flowing against the wind and more delicate than a spider’s web, your (e/c) orbs filled with excitement and curiosity, shining gold in contact with light and those thin pale pink lips cutely curved in a cheeky smile. You were well known amongst the fellow trainees, guys and even girls discussing your every movement, your charm, how much they wanted to take your body and soul and Levi of course was no exception though he did hide these true feelings as work and love were never meant to interconnect. You of course have no idea of your popularity, you were truly innocent, serving humanity not for the praise nor the recognition but to protect, to take back what was yours and what belonged to the people: the world.

“Heicho!” you finally managed to muster up the courage to explain the situation.

“I’m so very sorry. Please forgive me. I went to the bathroom, the wind blew my candle out and I’ve mistaken your room to be my own. I am ready to receive my punishment.” You bluntly mutter out. Your face completely red as you begin to squirm under his stare, trying to cover your black underwear. Levi seemed to stay silent to this remark. Reluctantly, you look up to see his eyes staring intently at your body. You blush even harder, scared at the lust you could see coming from his eyes like chains, wanting to hold you down. This was getting dangerous, this wasn’t Levi was it? Why was he looking at you with such a strong desire? Was he possessed by a demon? You begin to question if you should stay any longer. Quickly you twist the doorknob, feeling that it was best if you left now, you would explain further in the morning anyway. Startling you, Levi darts at you, slamming both hands at you sides, preventing you from escaping.

Though he remained silent you could tell what he was trying to say through his eyes. He wanted to have sex with you. He madly wanted to fuck you. He slides his hand down the door that was behind you, in turn locking the door and switching off the light. With sudden realization of what he meant for and what he was going to do to you, you push him away with force, trying to sprint away from him but it was too late. He immediately he grabs your shoulder with such strength you cry out a short high note.

“Corpr-!” You get cut off as Levi’s face seemingly gets closer and soft yet cold lips slam onto yours causing your eyes to enlarge. You felt his tongue pushing in between your lips trying to find an entrance to your mouth but it remains tightly shut as you hurriedly try to push him away with no avail. You were running out breath as Levi places his knee between your thighs pressing against your underwear as you loudly gasp for air.

“Mhhm!!!” In a split second you felt a wet hot foreign object enter your mouth, dancing with your own tongue as tears stream down your face. “Haa…ahh! Mhnn!” It felt so weird and tasted faintly of peppermint. Were you actually making out with Corporal Levi? You question when without consent, an arm wraps around your waist as his knee starts grinding against you.

“Ah!~” you throw your head in to his neck crevasse, hot puffs of air leaving your moist lips as your fingers dig into his loose t-shirt with your chest tightly pressed against his. “S-stop.” This sexy reaction was too much for Levi as the bulge in his pajama pants grew larger and he wanted more. He wanted to enter you now and pummel you hard as you melted in his embrace. You felt a violent push as you landed onto his bed with a yelp.

“Corporal Levi! Please… please stop.” You tremble as your helpless posture and the sweat that dripped down your neck cause him to gulp.

“(name), this was what you wanted isn’t it. This was why you came to my room. Fuck, you want me don’t you? I want you. I’ve always wanted you, since I first laid eyes on you.” He admits with a serious face and yearnful voice, making your heart clench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! :) The 'climax' will be in the next chapter~ I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.


	3. Human nature

Silence filled the empty yet immaculate room after what seemed to be a blunt confession from none other than Levi himself. You feel a wash of uneasiness sweep over you, making it unbearable to look Levi properly in the eye. _What was Heicho feeling right now? Will he be hurt if I reje-_ Your eyes suddenly come in contact with his, bringing forth a strange sensation as you marveled at the sight. It was a man who was towering over you. A handsome, man. Who held both status and respect, yet he looked at you with such desperate eyes.You’ve never observed up close but this time it was fully revealed.

Levi had light grey iris’ that were alluring and expressive, harboring different shades of grey displaying his changes of mood. Right now it was a bright silver, reflecting crystals of light as you slowly realize that they were immensely focused on you, allowing you to glimpse at your own reflection in his eyes before turning away in shyness. While looking in another direction, you could not help but notice his defined body features Levi’s loose t-shirt did a good job of exposing. Levi was extremely pale, contrary to the amount of time he spent outdoors. It was not sickly pale, instead it was a sense of delicacy and sexiness. The V-neck gently hung off Levi’s prominent collar bone, tightly bound by Levi’s translucent skin, faintly revealing veins that traveled up his neck, next to his Adam’s apple which moved unnaturally each time Levi gulped. You continue to examine him as if in a trance, from the muscles defining his arms, to the faint hints of multiple thin scars that portrayed his strength and courage. You start scanning his features down his torso unintentionally, only to meet Levi’s erect nipples behind a thin layer of fabric. As you widen your eyes, snapping yourself back to reality, curiosity and reflex made the mistake of letting your glances travel further down Levi’s body, only to meet a growing erection that bulged tightly against his pants and only then do you realize the increasing heaviness of Levi’s breath, quick and demanding. Shit. You took too long and Corporal was an impatient man. As chances of escape from your captor began slimming by the second, you hurriedly searched for your reply towards your Superiors feelings. You held great respect for him and you deeply admired him…. But would you consider him as a lover?

“Levi….” You manage to break the unbearable quietness whilst reluctantly using his first name to answer him directly. “I’m sorry I-" You suddenly get cut off before finishing your sentence, as the man, sensing a rejection, forces his mouth against yours with a clash of teeth making you wince.

Rapidly he abused your tongue, sucking and using such a technique it left you in a breathless mess. With your last amount of strength, you used your trembling arms to push him on the chest away from you. Instead of stopping he grabbed both your wrists and forced them down, restricting your movement as he continued. Suddenly he left you mouth with a sense of urgency, leaving a slippery fluid to travel down from the corner of your mouth. Keeping your eyes tightly shut with your eyelashes stained with tear droplets, you feel his burning tongue travel down your neck and leaving love marks.

Weakly, you manage to whisper:“L-levi C-corpral.” with a helpless tone.

Levi stopped in his tracks at the call. You shivered at his stare, it was lifeless and his once bright orbs were dull and dark. He wasn’t the self-controlled Levi anymore, he was a lustful beast. With abruptness he lifted your shirt, exposing your bare chest on display to him as you gave a shriek and struggled underneath him both out of anger and embarrassment. Staring at you, his examined your body careful, burning this beautiful image into his mind. Suddenly grabbing your waist and bring you closer, he latched his mouth onto your breast, sucking and nipping you roughly as you trembled at the weird sensation. Your hands found its way through his soft hair, tugging at it, but gently, as your body did not know how to react or what to do. As Levi distracted you with the circling of his tongue, you suddenly found a warm object enter your underwear in contact with your skin. Out of shock you shake, using your hand to push his face away from you as you wanted to run. But it was too late. A finger was forcefully pushed into you as tried to muffle your scream by covering your mouth.

“AHHh!! Mmnn! S-Stop!!” You cried, tears rolling down the side of your face due to the pain.

“No. I’m just getting you ready for me (name)” he replied all too calmly.

 _WTF?!! READY FOR WHAT!?_ As the realization hit you for what he meant, a second finger slammed into you and this time your could not control yourself as you began to choke on your own cries, his fingers going in and out at a killing slow speed. Your breath slightly slowed as conversely, Levi was panting, wanting to take your virginity by the second. Sensing that you were ready now, he quickly pulled out his fingers, making you sigh with tiredness running throughout your body. Pulling off his pants, he revealed a magnificent length, large and throbbing. It scared you to no end, this was going to be the death of you. _How the f*** did this small man have such a large dick…_ (Of course you’ve never seen one before, but still, this was bigger than you expected.)You doubted this would even be possible to fit into you.

“Levi! P-please.. Stop this. I know you don’t mean to-”

Before you finished your speech, instantaneously, he grabbed both your supple thighs and swiftly lifted them against your body, spreading them widely and in turn revealing your pinkness to him. “NOOO!! S-stop Heicho! P-lease s-stop this!” You pleaded. But there was no stopping Levi as he gulped and time stopped yet again, both pairs of eyes staring at where you two were about to become one at. As your heart stopped altogether, your enlarged eyes fixated at his tip; it slowly approached your pinkness. Ever so slowly it came into contact with you as you felt such heat radiating off it.

“Ah!.... Mn!....... ..MNNNN!!! Ah! AHH!!!” Your body clenched as Levi’s penis entered your warmth and overwhelming pain… yet pleasure, encased you.

Your fingers dug deeply into his covers as he drove himself deeper and deeper. “Ngh. So tight (name)” He manages to gasp, a bead of sweat rolling off his brow. Two hands pushing against your thighs, trying to spread you further, he began going back and forth inside you, driving out what could have been moans from your lips. His pummeling was breaking you, making you feel like a water-balloon filled with too much water. It did not help that his length was burning, you felt like you were melting against his touch, his every push making you collapse. With great trouble, you manage to open your eyes to take a glimpse of the man violating you. You were surprised at what you saw. Levi who scared you at the beginning looked so… hurt.

“Levi...” his name gently rolls off your tongue as you pant.

Instantly his eyes fixated on yours, light again entering his vision. You both share a gentle yet sad gaze at each other’s equally charming eyes. Levi could no longer keep up his beastly facade as he stared at your aching yet sympathetic expression, your tears staining his pillow.

For the second time he confessed;“(name)… I.. love you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. Very busy and tired atm... But nonetheless, here you go. I hope you enjoy it though :)  
> Ps: There is more to be said in the story. xD If you want a good ending to this story, I hope you would continue reading~


	4. Requited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhkay! So I've finished it!! I'm not sure if this is what you guys wanted but I hope you like it!! Again, this is my first fanfic so please give me any feedback if you'd like!~
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> ps: sorry for the slow assss update. I am so depressed and tired after watching: tokyo ghoul, barakamon, zankyou no testu and aldnoah zero all in one goooo! BUT THEY'RE ALL SO GOOD!! i recommend!

Luminescent moonlight seeped through the translucent curtains, lighting the dark room with many different tones of blue. It further defined your bare features, especially your eyes, still glistening and shining as if looking at someone you loved very much…. ? Silence again occupied both parties as you steadily lifted your hand against him. Levi closed both eyes, expecting a slap that was well deserved. 

Instead what Levi felt was a cold and soothing touch against his left cheek. His eyes darted open, staring directly into yours. You were giving him a smile, enduring the pain as you wanted to tell him your true feelings. It was confusing for you too, why were you happy at his confession? Life was so bittersweet, deep down you had convinced yourself that you weren’t worthy of loving anyone, let alone receiving such love. Either way, the ones you cared for would always die… you didn’t want to get so emotionally hurt anymore yet you would always find yourself falling in love with this superior. With such a bad-tempered, short, but…. kind-hearted and caring superior. 

It’s confirmed. No matter how much you deny, you had feelings of Heicho though it took so long for you to admit. You were both drowning in each other’s gaze when Levi started furrowing his eyebrows and his panting grew desperate again. Levi’s cock was still in you, sure it felt uncomfortable but you were beginning to relax around him, especially as he stood still, anticipating your response. The amount of effort Levi took to resist cumming inside you right there and then was applaudable, but he was reaching his limit. His finger dug into the bed sheets as he yearned for your consent. Locking your glance he manages to stutter. 

“C-can I (name)..” He was fearful you would reject but it was worth a shot, there was literally no more time for the wait. Suddenly, your head moved to his shock, as you gave a little nod. It was subtle but definite and you blush profusely, unable to look him in the eye. Without warning, Levi bucked, picking up the speed that was once lost. A moan escaped your tight lips and from the corner of your eye as you caught a little smile that formed on Levi’s lips. He was glad that you were also feeling it. Levi was frustrated but he was also excited, he was extremely happy that there was a chance you felt the same way about him and now he wanted most to pleasure you. With strong arms he lifted you as if a fragile object. 

Before you came to your senses, you were on top of him.. riding him! Looking at him in shock, he gave you a little smirk. He wanted you to dominate him, to do whatever you desired. In return, you were extremely embarrassed and immediately used both hands to cover his eyes as you blushed profusely. Sensing a sensual sensation swelling up throughout your body, you thrust yourself onto him, earning you a small gasp from the man beneath you. 

“(name)… p-please… more.” Pleaded Levi. With acceleration, you start riding Levi’s cock as sexy sounds slip off the tip of your tongue. This felt so good.. it was an un-describable feeling. As you went up and down, you did a poor job of covering Levi’s eyes as in-between the cracks he gazed at your physique. His attention was brought to your chest as you rode him, your cute breasts were simultaneously bouncing to your movements. Without realization his hands risde off the bed sheets and to your shock, latches to your breast, giving your nipple a gentle pinch. This alone was enough to push you over the edge as you stop and tighten around his member, trembling.

“Ah! Wait. Mmmmn!!~” You orgasmed with Levi inside as his eyesight travels to where you two connected. A warm slippery fluid ran down his cock as he lost control of himself. The corporal couldn’t stop his moan as he cummed into you, a hot thick fluid shot hard inside you. Sensing that everything was finally over, your body eases as you gently land onto Levi’s chest, fast asleep. As he realizes that you had fainted from exhaust, he lightly places you onto the bed. Looking at you soundly resting, he gradually raise his hand and strokes your hair away from the sweat on your face. With a satisfied sigh he place covers over your thin frame as he treasured you deeply in his heart. Ever so gently, he placed a soft kiss on your forehead. 

 

“Goodnight, my angel.”


End file.
